The Beginning of the Plan
The Beginning of the Scheme is the thirty-ninth chapter of the manga series, Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign. Short Summary Mika and Yu head to the Nagoya Airport, and Mika reveals more information on the cruel Seraph of the End experimentation overseas. He convinces Yu to check if Yu's friends are alive from afar and take off if everything is fine. Mika reveals that he may be able to do something about Guren since Krul kept him as a pet and would most likely listen to them. Krul asks Guren about Mahiru, but he refuses to divulge any information. Meanwhile, Kureto Hiragi arrives and orders Aoi Sangu to sacrifice the surviving Moon Demon Company soldiers for their experiment. Her chains pierce many soldiers, including Rika Inoue and Shusaku Iwasaki, and hang their corpses in the air. Mitsuba and Kimizuki protect Makoto while Yoichi attacks Kureto. Shinoa orders them to retreat, and Yu steps in last second to protect her. Long Summary Mika and Yu, after their reunion, speeds back quickly to Nagoya Airport prior to Yu's request on saving his team members. Mika states that he doesn't want to head to the airport, in which Yu responds saying that Shinoa and the others are waiting for them. Mika retaliates saying that Shinoa is not his comrade. Yu lazily responds back saying that they've already settled the matter, Mika persisting to disagree by saying how terrible humans can be. Yu replies that despite what Mika says, he himself is still human as well. Mika proceeds to explain to Yu what he discovered while being sent out on a mission to the outskirts of Japan to observe the humans' magic organizations. There, he is confronted with the numerous experimentation on the "Seraph of the End" project. One of the supposed test subjects, a Seraph confined in a tube, begs to Mika to kill it, to "kill the ugly me" as said by the test subject. Mika then turns back to his original statement, saying that the JIDA cannot be trusted, adding in that it is known to be a wicked place. Yu then responds by asking Mika what they should do as an alternative, in which Mika answers back that they leave the army as since they were already guinea pigs to the Seraph of the End project. He comments that it is because of Shinoa and the others that Yuu caused a hindrance. Yuu then brings up the suggestion whereas they can observe Shinoa and the others from afar. If their conditions is safe, then they can proceed immediately to rescue Guren. Mika immediately turns the suggestion down but soon changes his mind when Yu pleads with him. He states that if Guren is still alive, he'll do something to help. Yu questions his motives, which the other replies back saying he would plead to Krul, the vampire queen and the one who raised him. Yu is dubious about his words, but he is quickly put at ease when Mika tells him that she was the one who saved him. He also adds in at the end that he has to thank her for saving Mika, or else he wouldn't have been able to see him. Meanwhile, Guren, now no longer possessed by Mahiru, is promptly flung back by Krul, then questioned whether or not he is the messenger sent by Mahiru Hiragi. He tells Krul that Mahiru is already dead and that he couldn't save her. Krul then questions who he was, stating that this was different from the contract she had made with Mahiru before the world collapsed. She then says that since he was not the messenger sent by Mahiru, then the matter couldn't be discussed. Guren tells her to kill him then, but quickly continues on saying she can't due to her betraying the vampires, further provoking the vampire queen. She promptly beats down on him without mercy, him enduring the entire time while further chiding at her. Krul then informs the other vampires of the other humans being located at the Nagoya Airport, ordering all troops to set out immediately. A bit further off, Crowley questions Ferid on what was to happen next, the latter responding to him that it was a festival. He tells the Thirteenth Progenitor to then follow him, telling him to not get lost or else he would die. Back at the Nagoya Airport, Shinoa and the others, along with the Narumi Squad and other members of the JIDA are confronted with the sudden appearance of Aoi Sangu and Kureto Hiragi. Everyone is shocked and immediately on edge with the lieutenant general. However, he proceeds to congratulate them on the mission being a success and orders them to relax and take off their armour. However, both Shinoa and Shinya are suspicious, deciding to not do as he said. Kureto questions Shinya on Guren's whereabouts, which he responds back saying that Guren was captured by the vampires. Kureto asks the other if he was joking, greeted by silence from Shinya to confirm that what he said earlier was true. Kureto then asks if Guren is stupid, then questions which personality was in control of Guren at the time, leading to the reveal that he knew about Guren's condition as a namanari. Shinya questions Kureto what is happening, but the lieutenant general evades the question. Kureto then tells Aoi that it was the time to start and to kill the living sacrifices. Shinya shouts at him to stop, Kureto responding by directing his blade at him. Shinoa states that something bad was about to happen. Narumi then approached Kureto, asking him what the livin sacrifices were. Kureto merely questions him back on his identity, then forcefully insisting for him to take off his armour and relax. Narumi directly confronts Kureto by shouting at him about the numerous people who had died, as well as stating it was his responsibility to protect his team. Shinoa then cuts in, telling everyone to get ready to escape. Kureto questions Narumi again on his identity, Shinya shouts at Narumi to not tell Kureto him. He then tells Kureto that if the mission was truly a success that he should let them go. Kureto muses about Narumi's rebellious attitude, then saying that he was in a good mood either way. The next moment, long links of chains proceeds to emerge from behind him, shooting towards the members of the JIDA. Narumi protects himself with his trident, but his other comrades are wounded by the chains. The other members of the JIDA tries to flee, only to be penetrated and struck through by the powerful chains, linked together high up in the air where their corpses hung together. Narumi is shocked and questions what was happening, Shinoa states that it was another human experimentation. Shuusake shouts for Narumi to escape, in which he is struck through by another chain from the back. Seeing this, Narumi angrily charged at Kureto, who smiled and says that because of this experimention, many will be saved. He proceeds to send chains straight at Narumi to strike him through, however his attempts are blocked by Kimizuki and Mitsuba covering him. Yoichi in return fires at Kureto, Shinoa ordering everyone to take a pill so they can escape. Kureto tells Shinoa to resist, and as since she was a member of the Hiragi family, he will let her go. She tells him that she wants to get away, and he responds telling her to die. Chains are once more directed at her to strike through, but just before reaching her Yu jumps into the battle and blocks off the attack. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters